Hot Blooded
by arismommy11
Summary: This is a story about why Booth loves this song. please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Bones fan fiction. I decided to write about B&B and their song. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Hot Blooded

Part One

The year was 2006, twenty-eight years after the song debut on the radio by Foreigner. To Booth it became their song. It was the first time he saw Brennan have fun and relaxed in a long time. Well until he got blown up by her fridge. But Brennan being by his side at the hospital, Booth knew there was just more than partners and she would be by his side no matter what.

But before Booth decided in his mind that was their song, he remembered why "Hot Blooded" was his favorite Foreigner song. It was the summer of 1978, and Booth was only seven years old. It was just him and his mom in the car. They were on their way to pick up Jared at Pops. The song started and his mom was tapping to the beat of the song on the steering wheel. So watching his mother, young Booth started to bob his head. It was moments like this that Booth liked when it was just the two of them. No annoying baby brother and no drunken father.

His mother glanced in her rearview mirror and smiles at her son, and then asks him if he likes this new song. Booth only nods with a smile to his mother. By the second verse, they are singing out of tune but belting the song out at the top of their lungs. It was their song.

This continues for a couple of years when it was just the two of them. For Booth's twelfth birthday, of course his father is at the bar getting drunk, so there is a private birthday party for him. It is him, Jared, his mother, Pops and Grams. His grandparents gave him a cassette player boom box, while from his mother and brothers gift are some cassette tapes. Booth knows now they cannot afford much so he is very grateful of his presents. One out of the four cassette tapes is a Foreigner tape. He looks up at his mother and tells her thank you.

Once his father returns home, Booth's mother sends the boys up to their room so they don't have to hear the yelling. So to drain out his fathers' voice and to calm Jared down from being scared, Booth puts in Foreigner. For once he can drain out the abuse.

Time passes by and his mother is gone. It is just now him and Jared. Their father is worse and has taken the abuse out on Booth. He makes sure his father does not hurt Jared like he hurt their mother. Booth can no longer listen to "Hot Blooded," for one his father broke his cassette tapes and player. And two, when Booth hears that song it has no meaning to it because his mother is gone. Even after Pop saves him and Jared, there is no way his heart can even think about that song.

That was in 1983 when Booth lost meaning to an amazing rock song. Now he lies in the hospital bed as his partner and best friend sleeps in the chair next to him. It is early morning the day after saving Brennan, his Bones. Booth watches her sleeps and he has this feeling from remembering his past. There is something about Brennan, his past, and that song. Then it all makes sense to him now, Booth smiles and his very happy to share "Hot Blooded," with another special woman in his life. Now it is their song.


	2. Chapter 2: New Start

Here is part two of my fan Fic. So here goes nothing. Please take our time to review it helps. And thanks to FaithinBones for the last review and giving me advice to continue. It might be another week before I write another story or update this story because I have a 8 month old daughter and the only internet access I have is at work, my husband's work, and my parents house. So please be patient.

Hot Blooded

Part Two

It was another couple of years before Brennan would even listen to "Hot Blooded." While investigating a murder of Richard Cole, a millionaire businessman, who was attending a fantasy rock-n-roll camp; Brennan knew Booth was getting off track on this case. To her, Booth looked ridiculous with his tie around his head. But also to Brennan, Booth can be very strange. Then Booth got excited when the band started playing, according to Booth, their song.

Brennan had a blast with her partner, singing "their song." Even though she rejected Booth, he was still her partner and best friend. Booth tried his best to move on even though it was hard to be around his Bones. When he saw that she could play the guitar and see her have fun, Booth had fallen more in love with her even though his heart was breaking even more.

After agreeing with Booth, Brennan loved hearing "Hot Blooded." But two both, it was harder for them listen to their song after Brennan confessed everything to Booth and this time he rejected her. Booth told Brennan that Hannah was not a constellation prize and he loved Hannah. So all Brennan could do was to try to move on.

Then Hannah left, Valentines came and went, and Booth and Brennan's friendship started to rebuild. But on all top of that, they got stuck in Booth's elevator from the electricity going out and it did not help with the stadium seats were stuck with them. After separating the seats, Booth and Brennan made it up to Booth's apartment. They sat and had a beer, wrote down a date to when they would both be ready to be in relationship with each other, and lit it on fire. To Booth, it was a prayer to God, but he never let his Bones know that. As they were drinking their third beer, the electricity came back on. Booth jumped up and ran over to his c.d. player. He pushed play, went over back to Brennan and held out his hand. Of course she took Booth's hand and stood next to him. Then their song started to play. "Come on Bones, act like a fool with me and let's just have fun with our song. We need to after our day stuck in the elevator and solving a murder." Brennan just gave Booth her annoyed smile as he winked at her. So here they were once more enjoying "their song." That night was just the next step to being together one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hot Blooded Three

Sorry for the late update. I just moved into my new house. Anyways so glad to have Bones back on tv. Anyways here is part three and the last chapter of Hot Blooded.

I don't own Bones

Booth was sitting at his desk working on paper work from his and Brennan's case. He was almost done when he got a call Booth was waiting for. "Booth. Hey Angela so Bones don't suspect a thing?... Okay great, Angela you're the best… and thanks for watching Christine for the night. Yeah I know I haven't forgotten that Bones and I will watch Michael next weekend. Alright Angela I have to try to finish up my work and I will see you tomorrow afternoon." Booth hung up the phone with a huge grin on his face. Tonight he was going to celebrate the one year anniversary of Brennan's return and it was a huge surprise.

BB

Two hours later Booth just got a text from Angela saying she just picked up Christine at their house after letting Max off of babysitting duty. Booth smiled at the thought of him and Brennan having the house all to themselves after dinner and his special surprise. Booth walked into Brennan's office after texting back Angela and saw the love of his life typing away. So he just leaned against the door watching his Bones.

"I see you Booth," Brennan said as she glanced over to the door way. Booth chuckled and then walked behind Brennan putting his hands on her shoulders. Brennan shut down her computer and looked up at Booth with a smile on her face. "We done here Bones because I'm hungry." Then bent down and kissed Brennan softly on the lips. They stayed that way for a moment to let the feeling linger. As they broke apart Booth stood straight up as Brennan got up and pushed her chair in her desk, then wrapped her arms around Booth waist. "Booth, I think first we should go home to Christine and I will cook us my macaroni and cheese."

Booth looked down at Brennan shaking his head, "Nope! I have a better idea." Brennan looked up at him with her confused look, "I don't understand Booth, what could be better than going home to our daughter?" Booth just gave her back his cocky smile, "Well you see Bones; I called Angela if she would watch our daughter until tomorrow afternoon. I was kind of hoping to have an evening alone with my fiancé to celebrate."

Brennan looked confused at first then realized why Booth wanted to celebrate. "Oh today a year ago was the night you came looking for me and you did find me. But why not include Christine?" Booth started walking out of Brennan's office as she followed, "You see Bones tonight is our night and tomorrow we will celebrate with Christine by going to the zoo or something like that. I just want to be alone with you." After hearing Brennan locking her office door Booth turned to her wrapping his arms around her waist once more. "You get it now Bones, alone with the woman I love. Tonight we go home and change into some casual clothes, go out to eat and maybe a drink at the Founding Fathers, then…" Booth let go with one arm and put it inside his suit jacket and pulled out two tickets. "Take you to see Foreigner at the park." Brennan grabbed the tickets to take a closer look, then smiled up at Booth. "Booth I think I would enjoy an evening alone with you, but are we going to dance like we are fools once they start performing Hot Blooded?" Booth leaned down and gave Brennan a kiss on the lips. Then gave her his cocky smile, "Most defiantly Bones, it's our song, I wouldn't want to celebrate our life together any other way." Then he moved his free hand to Brennan's stomach. "While we dance to our song it will remind me how far we have come since we first heard Hot Blooded together. Look our daughter will be two in four months, that ass Pelant is out of our lives forever, we are engaged, my mother is back into my life, and in fourteen weeks we will be welcoming our son into this world. Bones if it wasn't for you I have no clue what my life would be like. I love you so much."

Brennan brushed a couple tears away knowing their lives would be very different if Booth never found her in that hotel. Then placed her free hand over Booths and smiled back at him."Booth I love you too, now lets' go home to change. So we can eat and go to that concert. And if you do not mind Booth when Foreigner begins to sing Hot Blooded I would like to get up and dance with you."

Booth kissed Brennan on the lips as they were leaving the Jeffersonian, then winked at her, "Only if we only dance like fools."


End file.
